


Stress Kills

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: everchanging101 on tumblr requested #77: "I can't stand seeing you like this!"





	Stress Kills

**Author's Note:**

> I went for the obvious with this one. Set during The Lying Detective, cue the angst. All statistics are entirely made up for maximum effectiveness so please don’t feel the need to correct me.

 

“I can’t stand seeing you like this!” 

Molly turned her head and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

Sherlock, who had shucked his dressing gown and sprawled across the gurney as soon as the ambulance doors were shut, blinked rapidly and smirked. “Then sit down,” he said, waving toward the padded bench on the opposite side of the narrow space.

She tightened her fisted hands, fighting the urge to slap the snarkiness out of him. Taking a calming breath - and then three more, each just about as effective as the first - she turned around, lowering her hands to her sides. “Fine,” she said through clenched teeth. “Let’s get this, whatever-it-is over with.”

She was wrestling with a pair of nitrile gloves when Sherlock’s hand on her wrist stopped her. She met his gaze, saw what looked like real concern in his eyes. “Molly, you really need to stop worrying so much. Stress accounts for more deaths every year than drug use, did you know that? And I know what I’m doing, I promise.”

She pulled her hand away, shaking her head sadly. “That’s what every drug abuser tells themselves, Sherlock. They all think they know what they’re doing, that they’re in control, when it’s the furthest thing from the truth.” She didn’t bother hiding the sorrow in her own voice as she spoke. “Sherlock, I don’t even need to examine you to know that you’re in bad shape. Whatever it is you think you’re doing, you’re not going to survive it if you keep on as you are.”

“Just a little longer,” he said, the words sounding very much like a promise - but not one that Molly could find it in herself to hold him to. “This will all be over very soon. You have my word.”

She shook her head but couldn’t stop the tiny flame of hope from flaring any more than she could stop loving the beautiful, heartbreaking man lying across from her.

“Right, then,” was all she said, finally managing to get the glove on her hand. “In the meantime, let’s get this over with.”


End file.
